Truth or Dare
by xDreamRealityx
Summary: Chad is having a bad day and wanted to get some help from Ms. Ball of Sunshine. What will Ms. Munroe do to a certain blond of cheer up? I say a game of Truth or Dare. The winner of my contest. DancingRaindrops! Congrates. Hope you enjoy. Read and review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance because I made the director mad for asking him 24/7.**

**Dedication: This one-shot is dedicated to the most popular and wonderful write DancingRaindrops. One reason is because you won my contest and it was AWSOME! Second because I felt like it. LOL! But I hope you like this story. Sorry if it's not that good but here is your prize. **

**Sonny's POV**

I was walking down the hall towards my dressing room just packing my stuff to bring home. I was about to go when none other than Chad Dylan Cooper came in my room. I'm guessing that he is here to annoy me again.

I just looked at him with an annoyed look.

"What do you want to argue about Chad? How Zac Efron is so HOT or how your hair is second best next to Zac Efron?" I knew these topics would make him mad. The only way to start and end our daily fights or as Tawni likes to call 'Flirt Fight'

"As much as I want to fight with you about that issue, I came here to be comforted by Americas angel. I just….I've been through a lot today and I was hoping that Ms. Sonshine here can help cheer me up. I'm guessing that she won't be so I'm ju-"

"Well with the sound of your voice, you sound happy and well CDC like if that is even a word."

"Oh I'm working on it and I'm doing it again." What is happening to him.

"What is wrong with you Chad are you..Nevermind. How about we play a game of truth or dare to help cheer you up."

"That is a game for children between the ages of 10-13. But I'll give it a try." Ugh, why does he have to contradict everything I say.

"Fine lets start. Truth or Dare?" I was thinking for the first answer would be truth.

"Dare" Hmm.. what can I have him do.

"I dare you….to.. jump up and down while rubbing your tummy and taping your head for 10 seconds." It wasn't that good but it sure made me laugh to see him do so. It was like he was child again.

"Okay my turn" I said confident.

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Is it true that you have a crush on someone in the studio?" I may have kept it but I do, secretly, like Chad. Well it could be anyone so.

"Yes. I do have a crush on some one in the studio. My turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you have a crush or love some one in the studio?" This should make him think.

"Yes I do and that person is…y-o-u" I spelled it out in my head, slowly put it together. I was shocked and his expression changed the first 2 minutes I kept myself speechless.

"Uhh.. I should go now-"

"No Chad don't leave." I said getting up and chasing after him.

"I….like you too. I just..I'm shocked and you have to give me time. I just want to know before I answer yes. Do you mean it?"

"Yes I do mean it Sunshine and you will be the only person to make me happy by being my girlfriend."

"That's so sweet of you but not enough to prove it. You have a reputation that you have to keep and I need you to say it on video to prove it."

"Is that a DARE?" I smiled at his reaction.

"Yeup. It sure is."

"Fine but after I do so, you have to get a dare and I know the perfect dare to give you.

On the video, Chad promise that he likes me and if we were to break up, it would be about something reasonable and not with a press related. It was funny how he did it and we even pinky promise. The only physical contract a person does and can never back down on. EVER! And I have it on tape to prove it.

"Okay your turn."

"Shoot" I'm guessing it has something to do physically.

"I dare you to kiss me." I was shocked and as he said that, my phone ring playing Kiss Me by Tiffany Thorntan.

"See. Even your phone agrees with me." I just blushed and chuckled with his response.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Are we good?"

"Oh were SO good" He leaned in and kissed me short and sweet.

When we pulled apart for air, he put his hand around my neck and crashed our lips back together. It was more passionate this time with how the sparks flying and how our lips were at sync as it moved together. We soon had to pull away and I was smiling as was he.

"That would be the best kiss I have ever had."

"Well that was the best first kiss I have ever had." It was true. I didn't get my first kiss. I was rushing into things to fast but at least I experienced what a first kiss is like.

"It may not have been my first kiss but it was the only kiss that felt real. I'm glad I was your first kiss."

"Me too. How about we go and continue playing truth or dare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I answered back.

"Is it true that you love me?" He asked seriously.

"Why of course I Love you."

"Then will you marry me?" I was speechless and didn't know what to say. I nodded my head to reply and he had the biggest smile in the world. I was just laughing at his expression. He hugged me around my waist and picked me up.

"Ready to be Ms. Cooper?"

"Hmm Ms. Cooper. I like the sound of that."

That was how the story of my life started. Where I got to live the most important part of my life. The reason why I was born to the world. To raise a family.

**There you have it. Thank you guys for reading and now review. I hope you liked it Dancing Raindrops. Thanks again for joining. Hope to see you join in the future contest. Sorry if it wasn't that great but I hope you like your gift. Thanks also to all the people that joined my contest. There will be a one-shot dedicated to all the people who entered. But for now, this is just for Dancing Raindrops ONLY!**

**Hope you like it. OH and REVIEW!**


End file.
